Dunno.... :)
by Lomihahamech
Summary: Based somewhat on X-Men Evolution, including Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde, Remy LaBeau, Alex Summers and Jean Grey
1. A little trouble at school...

(Little X-men story! YAY! Kind of along the lines of "X-Men Evolution", they're all in highschool.. 'cept for the older folks....:))  
  
  
  
  
  
History.  
  
Boring, useless, waste of time.  
  
Gambit sighed and continued to twirl the card between his fingers.  
  
'He has GOT to know how dull he is.... I swear I'm gonna snap is this goes on any longer!'  
  
"Kurt..." He whispered to the boy across the room. "Yo, Kurt!" Gambit chuckled as the younger boy started.  
  
Apparently he'd been lulled asleep by the teacher's droning.  
  
"Mr. Wagner, not getting enough sleep at home?"  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Well, keep it up and I'm sure a few days of ISD will make you think twice before staying up all hours of the night.."  
  
"Yessir.."  
  
"Good, now, as I was saying..-"  
  
Gambit's face flushed a bit as Kurt tried to sink into his seat. Gambit went back to twirling his card.  
  
  
  
X  
  
  
  
"Kurt! Kurt!" Gambit called as he pushed his way towards him. He walked up and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, sorry 'bout the whole, you know, thing in there.."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm always asleep in that class anyway. I'm surprised I haven't been caught before."  
  
Gambit laughed with a bright smile.  
  
"Yo, Remy!" He turned his head as Jean Gray, Kitty Pryde and Alex Summers walked over.  
  
"Hey guys.."  
  
"We're going to pick up Rogue at Xavier's, then head out to catch a flick, wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!" He flashed another smile, then turned his head.  
  
Kurt had ambled off alone, trying to get away without anyone taking notice. He was currently being hassled into the lockers as a few jerky jocks pushed past. Gambit made a bit of a sneer.  
  
He reached out and gave the two inconsiderate jocks a hard shove. As they stumbled forward Gambit clamped his hand on Kurt's shoulder. He was met briefly by young, timid eyes.  
  
"Are you busy, Kurt? See, the group of us are headin'-"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Out to-"  
  
"You!" Gambit ignored the recovering, angry jocks.  
  
"To pick up Rogue and then over to the-"  
  
"That's it!" The first of the jocks, a red haired, blue eyed quarterback, came at the duo at a full run.  
  
Gambit caught the reflection in Kurt's eyes, grabbed his shirt, and moved them both out of the way.  
  
The jock was moving too fast, and not thinking clearly enough to stop himself from running face first into the wall of lockers. As he pulled back with a blood nose, his friend cracked his knuckles and started forward.  
  
"So?" Gambit smirked at Kurt, enjoying the groans from the jock.  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Ooof!" Gambit stumbled forward as his back was met by the jock's knee. As he pulled away to face the jock, Kurt caught blood red spheres in his eyes.  
  
"That was stupid.." Kurt turned his gaze as Alex Summers walked over, wearing a smirk.  
  
"For both of 'em.." Kitty Pryde sighed as she stepped up with Jean at her side.  
  
"Yeah, can we say 'detention'?"  
  
"Try OSS."  
  
"Jean, can you 'tell' him to stop? A crowd's forming already, and the last thing we need is for attention to be drawn to our school... either of them."  
  
Jean nodded.  
  
Kurt watched with keen interest as lines of concentration creased her otherwise smooth face.  
  
Meanwhile Gambit, who had landed a good kick only to receive a heavy punch to the jaw, stumbled backwards to regain composure, and pull a card from his pocket.  
  
~ Gambit... ~  
  
"Huh?" Gambit lifted his gaze, not sure how he was able to hear anything over:  
  
'Fight! Fight!'  
  
~ et-ut-of-here-be-ore-you-et-ca-ght! ~  
  
"Je-ooff!" As Gambit spotted Jean off by the lockers, the jock gave him a hard punch to the stomach.  
  
Cheers and jeers rose up as the group of gifted youngsters looked at each other.  
  
Gambit growled. He'd been considering not throwing the card, but now he was pissed. He gripped the card and stood up as he sucked in a breath. The jock turned to rally up the crowd, and Gambit saw his chance. He stepped forward, charging the card to a very low power, and hurled it forward.  
  
"Oh shit.." Gambit muttered, and everything seemed to move in slow motion.  
  
As the card bolted ahead, the jock turned and pointed to Gambit. The angry face of the principal loomed right in front of him. The card whipped past his face and cut a nice slice into his cheek.  
  
"You! young man, what is your name?" The principal snapped.  
  
"Remy LaBeau.."  
  
"Oh, one of those gifted kids, eh? Well you can share all your 'gifts' with the ISD students all of next week!" He huffed off in a fury.  
  
"Freaks." A small and feminine voice piped in. The dispersing crowd laughed as Jean, Kitty and Alex walked over to Gambit.  
  
"So, Kurt, you goin' or what?" He said, turning with a false, but highly convincing smile.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure."  
  
"Trey cool," Gambit said, giving Kurt a bit of a wink.  
  
"I'm driving!" Called Alex.  
  
"In your dreams Chaos, my car, I drive."  
  
"It's Havoc!"  
  
A small smile crept over Kurt's face. 


	2. Talk with Professor X.

"Mr. LaBeau, a word with you?" Gambit lifted his head from his 'Batman' comic to the door. There stood, er, sat, Professor Xavier, and he didn't look happy.  
  
'School must've called,' Gambit sighed as he stood. 'Fantastic.'  
  
"Sup P.X?"  
  
"P.X?" He sighed and shook his head. "Why don't you tell me, Remy." Pause. "The principal called."  
  
"He, uh, he did?"  
  
"Yes.. He mentioned something about trouble earlier today, that and another week of ISD.." Gambit couldn't help but smirk. "Remy, you may not be the most, well behaved student, but a week of in school?" The elder man sighed. "Is there something you'd like to talk about?"  
  
"'Course not! I'm just stickin' up for my fell mutants.." He grinned and dipped his head as a slender, blond-haired, gold-eyed girl walked by.  
  
"Well, I think that things would go a lot smoother if you'd jest-"  
  
"Spare me the speech, please. I know already, some of us just need a little nudge towards self-defense, ya know? 'Ey Kurt!" Gambit tore off after the surprised boy.  
  
Xavier raised an eyebrow, and sighed. 


	3. Move time!

"-could beat up Spiderman!"  
  
"In your dreams, Chaos."  
  
"It's Havoc!"  
  
"Only person who's gonna be doing any beating, is me!" Gambit chuckled as he neared the group with Kurt in tow.  
  
Alex, Rogue, Jean and Kitty were waiting in line to be seated in the theater. Alex stood at the head of the group, donned in baggy blue jeans and a short-sleeved, faded blue shirt. Rogue was 'bouncing' up against the ropes. She wore a pair of grayish cut-off jeans, a dark orange shirt, and twirled a long key chain on her wrist. Jean Gray was next to Alex, hands on her hips. She showcased hip-hugger, faded denim, and a puffy sleeved, v- neck white shirt. Kitty Pryde was sitting cross-legged on the floor. She wore hip-huggers, nearly identical to Jean's, and a light green long- sleeved shirt under a short sleeved blue one.  
  
"Oh, fantastic, you did make it!" Rogue clapped sarcastically.  
  
"Where's Kurt?" Kitty asked in her small, sweet voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm here.." He slowly stepped from the shadows. His image inducer sparked forth a slim young man in a pair of baggy jeans, a not so baggy shirt, and a backwards hat.  
  
"Finally!" Alex said as they removed the ropes and the line started to move.  
  
Gambit reached down to help her up. Garbed in his long brown overcoat, plain torn jeans, overcast shirt, and fingerless gloves, the duo of jocks had no trouble spotting him.  
  
"Hey, ain't that the card kid?" Gambit rolled his eyes.  
  
"'Ain't' is improper English." Jean said, accompanied by a 'tisk' from Rogue.  
  
"Just be glad my fight AIN'T with you two, luscious ladies." The destructive duo, Jean and Rogue, turned to face them.  
  
"Oooooh!" Alex gave Gambit a nudge in the side and snickered.  
  
"C'mon guys, movie time!" Kitty Pryde smiled. Much to the relief of Kurt, Kitty and the worried employees, the group sauntered into the theater.  
  
"Mmmmm, too bad. It would've been fun to kick their a-"  
  
"Yes! Our seats are open!" Kitty dashed forward and leapt into the seat.  
  
All the seats in the coliseum styled theater had good viewpoints, but the group preferred the center seats after a slight break in the two sections of aisles. Mostly because the railing in front of them proved to be a wonderful footrest.  
  
They flopped down in the usual order, (from right to left,) Kitty Pryde, Jean Gray, Rogue, Alex Summers, Gambit, and now Kurt.  
  
The semi-shy young man sat quietly as the others talked. He began to feel slightly out of place, realizing he really didn't know this group. Kitty Pryde had, on occasion, sat with him at lunch, and he had history with Gambit, and math with Rogue, but he really didn't *know* them. They probably forgot about his image inducer half the time, since only on rare occasions did he take it off.  
  
"Hey Kurt,"  
  
"Huh?" Kurt was brought out of his revenue of thought by a slightly cocky Alex.  
  
"That tail of yours, does it help you pick up chicks?"  
  
"What?" Kurt's eyes grew two sizes larger than Alex and Gambit thought possible.  
  
"Well, we've heard that chicks dig tails," Alex chuckled.  
  
"Well, some of 'em anyway." Gambit countered, propping his feet up on the railing and folding his hands behind his head.  
  
"Well, not really... I've never really tried to pick up chicks before though... Plus I'd-"  
  
"Sssshhh!" All three guys turned to look at Rogue.  
  
She lowered her hand and sat back as the lights dimmed.  
  
"Huh," Gambit sneered lightly and leaned back further in his seat.  
  
Kurt sighed and his tail twitched in a slightly nervous way. He titled his head a bit to see if either of the guys next to him had noticed.  
  
'Duh, Kurt!' He thought to himself. 'Not only is your tail down your pants, but you've also got your image inducer on, stupid!'  
  
He slouched into his seat and made himself comfortable.  
  
As the previews ended, Kurt got the vague feeling that someone was watching him. He looked up and happened to catch Remy's red eyes.  
  
Kurt quirked a brow.  
  
"Yes?" He whispered.  
  
"Nothing.. you just looked a tad uncomfortable."  
  
Kurt shrugged.  
  
"Naw, I'm fine."  
  
"Ok.." He flashed a smile, then turned back to the movie.  
  
Kurt straightened up a bit.  
  
  
  
X  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that was awesome!"  
  
"And then, when the GreenGoblin-"  
  
"Hey!" The group turned slightly as the two jocks they'd had just about enough of ran over.  
  
"Don't they ever learn?" Alex mumbled to Kurt.  
  
"Yes, oh ignorant ones?" Jean snapped.  
  
"We heard that the whole lot of you are freaks," The red headed jock started belligerently. "That true?"  
  
"What does it matter if we are or not?" Kitty said as she stepped forward a bit, attempting to calm tempers.  
  
"Well, my buddy here wants a re-match with Billy the Card Kid over here, and since you're nothing but a bunch of circus freaks, we figured we'd take you all on."  
  
"Oh yeah, and how do you plan on doing that?" Rogue snapped.  
  
"Soccer."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Soccer, we challenge you all to a game of soccer."  
  
The group looked at each other. Gambit stepped right up to the red-head, angry eyes glaring from under his mop of hair.  
  
"Tell us where, and when, and we'll be there." He snarled.  
  
"Saturday. Covey's field. Five o'clock. Rain or shine.."  
  
"We'll be there.."  
  
"You'd better.." The jock poked Gambit in the chest with his finger. They turned, winked at Rogue, Jean and Kitty, and walked off.  
  
Alex started forward, but was held back by Gambit.  
  
"Save it, Alex, we'll get 'em Saturday." 


	4. I'm looking over a four-leaf clover....

"I'm going to kill her!" Kurt and Gambit looked up as a very angry Scott Summers walked into the small T.V room.  
  
"Kill who?"  
  
"Why?" Kurt shifted in the comfortable red arm chair.  
  
"Jean! She's planted another song in my head!"  
  
"What is it this time?" Gambit snickered. He was sprawled out on a long blue couch. Little pieces of what looked like cards were all about on the floor.  
  
"It-it doesn't matter. Were you goofing off again Remy?"  
  
"Why? I'll bet it's 'Barney'."  
  
"Remy LaBeau, were you using your gift?"  
  
Gambit sat up, surprised at Scott's tone and glare.  
  
"Yeah.. why?" He looked at Kurt and shrugged.  
  
"You know we're not supposed to be using our powers unsupervised!"  
  
"Chill, ok! I was just having some fun!"  
  
"Fun? Is that what you call using potentially dangerous powers, fun?"  
  
"Geez Scott!"  
  
"Well, if I were you I'd stop having 'fun' at school. You're bringing us a lot of unwanted attention."  
  
"Ok, ok!" The duo watched as Scott stomped out.  
  
"I wonder what song she planted..."  
  
Gambit looked at Kurt and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's go ask.. I'm bored anyway." Gambit stood and left, followed by Kurt.  
  
  
  
X  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you two are doing this!"  
  
Kurt and Gambit looked at each other as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Ssssshhh! It's all just for fun!"  
  
"It's coming from the Summer residence.." Gambit snickered.  
  
"Ja, I hear Kitty and Jean."  
  
"Let's see what's up." The two stopped just outside the slightly opened door, and peered in.  
  
Jean and Alex were seated on one of the plain beds, the one closest to the door. They had Scott's backpack between them, and from what Kurt and Gambit could see, they were taking something out.  
  
As Gambit squinted to try and make out what they were taking, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where is Kitty?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kitty Pryde, I know that was her I heard, but I don't see her..."  
  
"Me either.."  
  
"Eeeek!" A small shriek rose from the floor in the room by the door. "We've got company."  
  
Gambit pushed open the door and entered, followed by a slightly apprehensive Kurt as Kitty stood.  
  
"Uh.." Jean smiled.  
  
"Need I ask."  
  
"We're just fixing good old Cyc up."  
  
Gambit raised an eyebrow.  
  
"English homework."  
  
"Ahhh," Gambit pulled a chair over and sat backwards in it as Alex closed the bag up.  
  
"Oh, speaking of Cyc, we just had a bit of a run-in." Kurt started. "He said something about a planted song...?"  
  
Jean started laughing.  
  
"Any particular reason for it?"  
  
"He was being a jerk because Kitty was using her 'gift', alone. Apparently she could have hurt herself, or someone else." Jean rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, he got on Remy's case a few minutes ago for the same thing."  
  
"He needs to chill.."  
  
"Uh huh.."  
  
"So, you guys ready for our little game tomorrow?"  
  
Kitty lowered her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I don't know.. I'm not all that good at soccer."  
  
"I'm nice and ready," Jean piped in, folding her hands behind her head and leaning back in the bed. "I've been looking forward to showing them who's boss since that little episode Wednesday.."  
  
"Tell me about it," Alex murmured.  
  
The whole group sighed at once. They looked at each other, and burst into laughter.  
  
"Hey, hey! What am I missing?" Rogue snickered as she walked into the room.  
  
"Not much.."  
  
"The usual, you know? Goofing off, laughing, picking on Scott, the usual."  
  
"Sounds like fun. Hey what-"  
  
"Are you all doing in here?"  
  
The group turned as Scott walked in. His hands were crossed over his chest, and though they couldn't really see his eyes, they knew what they meant.  
  
"We're leaving.." Jean snapped as she stood.  
  
Gambit held back a chuckle as a semi-hurt look crossed Scott's face as the group sauntered out.  
  
Jean turned to close the door behind them with an evil smirk.  
  
"I'm lookin' over a four leaf clover.."  
  
"That I've over looked be-" Scott paused. "Jean!" 


	5. Soccers away!

"It's been fifteen minutes already! What is she doing in there!?" Alex groaned.  
  
The group was standing outside of Kitty's room, waiting to go to the field.  
  
Kurt was doing a few simple stretches with Jean in the corner. Rogue was sitting to the right of the door, her knees were bent up, providing a place for her to rest her arms. Alex was shooting off sparks as Gambit tossed low charged cards at him.  
  
"Do you have an endless supply of those, or what?" Alex sighed as they finished and Gambit started to twirl yet another card.  
  
"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." He smirked.  
  
"Oh, boo hiss.." Rogue murmured.  
  
"Ok! I'm ready!" Kitty cried as she walked into the hall and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Finally!" Alex groaned.  
  
She shot him a bit of a short tempered look.  
  
"What?" He scoffed.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Jean cut in as Kitty was about to reply. "Our fight is with those jerks, not each other."  
  
"Ja, we've got to stick together if we want to beat them." Kurt mumbled as he cracked his neck.  
  
Kitty cringed a bit.  
  
"I don't understand how you can stand doing that!"  
  
Gambit chuckled as they started down the hall to the main doors.  
  
"Well, knowing Kurt, he can probably crack every bone in his body."  
  
"Every joint."  
  
"Huh?" He looked over at Jean.  
  
"Well, maybe 'joint' isn't the right word, but you don't crack bones...not unless you plan on wearing a cast for sit to eight weeks."  
  
"Huh..."  
  
"I'm sure that Beast'll be happy to know at least one person plays attention in his class." Rogue chuckled as she opened the door.  
  
Kitty smiled and phased through the walls to the fresh, dusk air outside. She watched as the rest of the group filtered out, all donned in shorts and T-shirts of various sizes and colors, and each sporting old, but comfortable tennis shoes and sneakers.  
  
"So," Kurt said, then transported himself out to the center of the parking lot. "Are we walking or driving?"  
  
"Well, it's a nice night.." Jean started.  
  
"The weather man said we're expecting rain around 6ish.." Kitty sighed.  
  
"Fantastic, soccer in the mud." Alex smiled.  
  
"I say we walk, Covey's field is only a few blocks away."  
  
"Walking it is!" Gambit smiled and started up, the group following behind.  
  
Gambit took quick notice that Rogue seemed to lag behind. He slowed his pace to walk beside her.  
  
"Hey stranger," She snickered.  
  
Gambit grinned and decided to cut right to the chase.  
  
"Are you going to be able to do this?"  
  
"What?" She looked at him sharply.  
  
"Soccer's a contact sport Rogue, and I just-"  
  
"Shut it, Remy. I'll be fine." She met his red eyes with her own fiery gaze.  
  
"Ok, ok... sheesh." He sighed as Rogue sped up to walk between Kitty and Jean.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Remy,"  
  
"Hmm?" He looked over as Kurt dropped back to walk beside him.  
  
"Can I be goalie?"  
  
"Um, sure... I guess... why?"  
  
"Well, um.." Kurt frowned a bit. He really didn't want to tell the other boy that he was just scared someone would bump into him and realize he wasn't 'really human'.  
  
"I Just can't play soccer that well.."  
  
Gambit laughed.  
  
"Yeah, me either."  
  
"Hey, how many of these jocks are we expecting?" Alex said.  
  
"Well, if they're going to play fair, I'd say six."  
  
"Play fair? Ha.." Rogue scoffed. "When have you ever seen, or heard of jocks playing fair?"  
  
"She's got a point.." Jean countered as the group formed a straight line.  
  
"They'll probably bring a whole team, plus cheerleaders."  
  
"Wait a minute," Gambit sighed as he stopped walking.  
  
The group stopped as well, looked at each other, then to him.  
  
"You guys are starting to sound like you wanna forfeit.." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Ha! Me, forfeit?" Rogue chuckled.  
  
"Well, you sounded a tad intimidated there.."  
  
"Well, I'm not, so let's go!" Rogue started back up.  
  
Kurt looked back at Gambit. He smirked, then shrugged and walked up to the group.  
  
The trees painted strange shadows on them all as they hustled through the forest. Kurt noticed that every one of them found something to occupy themselves with.  
  
Kitty was dragging her left hand through the lush green leaves. As he watched, Kurt noticed that she would phase her hand at random intervals, allowing the leaves to pass untouched.  
  
Remy was causing a bit of mischief as he walked, no surprise there. As he walked, he'd come across an occasional low branch, in which case he'd reach up, hold on for a second or two, then let go. A slight popping/cracking sound would be heard, then the branch would shatter into splinters, and fall.  
  
Alex nearly caused Kurt to laugh out loud.  
  
'He must be really bored, or really nervous!'  
  
He was holding his right hand up like a gun, clutching it with his left. He was humming a weird tune to himself, and would occasionally shoot a spark or two into the foliage.  
  
Kurt sighed with a smile.  
  
~ He's the only person I know who can make up his own theme song.. ~ Kurt turned as he 'heard' Jean. He smiled and BAMFed up next to her.  
  
"Well, he is a Summers.." She broke into laughter.  
  
"What'd I miss?" Rogue yelped as she ran up to them.  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"There it is..." The group barely heard Kitty as the field came into view.  
  
There were a total of eight jocks, seven of which looked like they'd actually be playing, and, ironically, a trio of giggling girls sat off to one side in cheerleader garb.  
  
The group in the woods looked at each other, then, lead by Gambit (the unofficial leader), they entered the field.  
  
"Well, at least they showed up."  
  
The group of gifted youngsters tried their hardest to look intimidating.  
  
"So, can we get this show on the road? Or do we need to tell you all about the concept of 'loosing'?"  
  
Kurt heard Rogue hiss a few choice words before she took a few steps forward.  
  
"We don't speak 'stupid', so you're going to have to show us.."  
  
The jock sneered, then shouted:  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Everyone snapped to attention and scattered all over the field.  
  
Kurt scrambled to the net, quickly slouching to crouch as he'd seen other goalies do on TV Across the field the big, rather dull-witted jock from Wednesday took his stance. Kurt growled.  
  
Gambit squared his shoulders and locked eyes with the Carrot Top jock across from him.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this.." He snickered as one of the cheerleaders brought a whistle to her lips.  
  
"Not nearly as much as I will.." Gambit scoffed with a straight face.  
  
The brunette blew the whistle.  
  
Gambit quickly widened his stance. He'd been expecting a blow, but the jock's immense force and determination shocked him.  
  
Thin, bony shoulders slammed full-force into his chest, just below his collar bone. Spindly chicken legs kicked around, pushing out his knees, and causing him to tumble to the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Rogue yelled from across the field as Gambit climbed breathlessly to his feet.  
  
"Sucker!"  
  
"Freak!"  
  
Kurt's eyes remained glued to the black checkered ball as it was buffeted down the field towards him.  
  
Jean met Kitty's timid gaze and smiled.  
  
~ Kitty, I'm going to trip him up, the ball's going to come your way. Kick it back towards Rogue and Gambit. ~  
  
'Ok!' The younger girl mouthed.  
  
Jean took a deep breath, bracing herself for the impact and leapt right into the jock's way, knocking the ball towards Kitty. She felt a sudden, sharp pain in her side as the jock's foot wedged itself under her. A slightly less painful pressure fell upon her back as the jock hit the ground. He turned and bent his knee up quickly, hearing a slight crack and a gasp as he kneed her side.  
  
Kitty watched as the jock committed another foul , and kneed Jean. She was about to protest when she remembered the ball. She looked down as it rolled to her. She shifted her weight, preparing to make the kick when she saw two flashes of movement out of the corner of her eye.  
  
One, she was almost positive that it was Alex, dashed behind her. The other was one of the jocks. He was coming right at her. Working up her courage, and hoping against hope it was Alex behind her, she thought of one, single- syllable word:  
  
phase.  
  
Alex smiled as Kitty became something of a transparent hologram just seconds before the jock would have slammed into her. He looked down as the ball came rolling towards him.  
  
"Remy!"  
  
Gambit quickly skidded to a stop, and scrambled into a sharp turn as Alex kicked the ball and was tackled. He huffed against the slight burning in his chest, and willed himself on. As he came within a few feet of the ball, he saw Rogue headed his way. She wore a scowl and was tailed by a jock.  
  
Gambit came to a quick stop just inches from Rogue as she passed. He lost his balance and toppled into the jock.  
  
Rogue hissed through her teeth as she ran.  
  
'This is much harder then I thought..'  
  
She ducked as a jock ran at her.  
  
"What the hell are we playing!? Football or soccer!?"  
  
"Rogue!" She heard Jean yell. The telekinetic red-head stood a few feet to Rogue's left. Rogue gave a loud yell and kicked the ball with such force that she fell onto her back.  
  
Jean smiled as the ball came her way.  
  
'From this angle, I can make it!'  
  
Not using her powers to aid her in anyway, she gave the ball a good, swift kick.  
  
Both teams held their breath as the ball went sailing through the air,  
  
and right into the net.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
The scoring group cheered.  
  
Rogue, who was wearing gloves, reached up and smacked Kitty a high-five.  
  
"That doesn't count!" Cried the red headed jock, the one who seemed in charge.  
  
"And exactly why not?" Alex snapped belligerently.  
  
"She used her powers!" The dim goalie shouted as he pointed at Kitty.  
  
"It's not in the rule book as a foul... " Gambit said smoothly.  
  
"Well, I'm sure if they were to have know freaks like you, it *would* be in there!"  
  
"At least we didn't tackle someone every three seconds!" Yelled Jean.  
  
"Hey! Let's just count it even, ok?" Kitty mumbled quietly.  
  
Everyone looked at each other intently.  
  
"Fine.." Gambit said.  
  
"Fine.." Red-head replied quickly.  
  
"Fine.." Gambit said with a shrug.  
  
"Fine.." Countered the jock, attempting to be just as nonchalant.  
  
"Ok, ok, children.." Rogue mumbled as she set the ball back on the field. "Did we come to play a game, or bicker like an old married couple?"  
  
The cheerleader blew the whistle.  
  
Kitty, surprisingly, had the ball in no time.  
  
As Alex followed off to the side, he noticed a big jock preparing to leap onto Kitty.  
  
"Kitty! Over here!"  
  
Figuring he saw something she couldn't, Kitty passed to Alex and was tackled harshly to the ground.  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
A light drizzle of rain started up.  
  
'Fantastic!' Gambit thought. He and Jean were on their way to check on Kitty, who was now coughing and having a bit of trouble standing, while Alex and Rogue kept up the game.  
  
"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Kitty cried as she saw Jean preparing to do something harsh to the jock getting off her. "Go help Rogue!"  
  
Gambit and Jean nodded and took off, soon followed by Kitty.  
  
The drizzle picked up into a slightly harder downpour.  
  
"Get 'em Charles!"  
  
"Rogue! Look out!" Jean and Gambit yelled simultaneously.  
  
She turned quickly as a big, black-haired jock leapt at her. She forgot about the ball, and threw herself to her stomach in the newly dampened ground.  
  
The jock had enough time to react, and leapt over Rogue. As he landed he gave the ball a good, hard kick towards Kurt.  
  
Kurt had been staring off, enjoying the rain, but snapped to attention as the ball came at him. He watched it for a second, calculating where he guessed it would hit, and dove. Stretching out his arms, he'd hoped to hit the ball with the palms of his hand, but he'd jumped too far and the twirling ball slammed into his wrist.  
  
"Oh shit!" Gambit cried as 'Kurt' began to 'waiver'.  
  
"His image inducer!" Kitty yelped.  
  
"What *is* that!?"  
  
The jocks all stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
Kurt now stood looking incredibly vulnerable in his true form. Now damp blue fur covered his slender form. His hands ended in three fingers, and though they couldn't see them, the group knew his feet were now two-toed and his heels had popped out of his shoes as he now stood on the balls of his feet.  
  
His tail twitched nervously as he waited for somebody to talk.  
  
"You expect us to play with *that*?"  
  
"Yeah.." Gambit said as he walked over and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong? Scared?" Jean snickered at the apprehensive jocks.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Just so long as he doesn't use his tail.."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Rogue groaned.  
  
"Hey, maybe Rogue should be goalie this time.." Kitty mused.  
  
Gambit looked over at her, then to Kitty.  
  
"That ok? It'd probably be a lot safer..."  
  
She heaved a sigh.  
  
"Sure, let's just finish this game before it really starts to pour."  
  
Not even giving the players any time to position themselves, the cheerleader blew the whistle.  
  
"Hey!" Everyone screamed as they ran towards the ball.  
  
The jocks had the ball as soon as the whistle died off. They set themselves up in a sort of army formation, guarding the ball from all sides.  
  
Gambit watched intently and saw his chance:  
  
one of the jocks' shoelaces was untied.  
  
An evil grin came across his face as he spotted a huge, oval puddle of muck and mud.  
  
He took a deep breath and shoved himself between two of the jocks.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Gambit made a lunge in front of one guy for the ball. The jock he'd cut off took two stumbling steps then fell. Gambit came to a stop and gave the soccer ball a nice, clear kick to Alex. As the jock with the untied shoelaces ran past Gambit, who was hunched over and catching his breath, the Cajun stepped out, trapping one of the long and flowing laces under his own shoe.  
  
"Woah!" The jock toppled forward, and right into the puddle.  
  
"Score one for Gambit.." He snickered as he jogged up the field to help his team.  
  
Alex stopped for a second, ball underfoot, to briefly consider his options.  
  
Kitty was much too far to safely pass too, as she was just coming up over the hill with Gambit.  
  
Jean was closest, but she had two jocks at her side like dogs on a cat. She'd never get a pass.  
  
"Kurt!" Alex turned and gave the ball a sliding kick towards his teammate.  
  
Kurt was ready, alert, and blessedly free of opponents. They were probably still too scared to go anywhere near him.  
  
Kurt did a bit of a spin, kicking off his hindering shoes, and kicked the ball.  
  
"Yes!" The 'mutants' cheered as the ball slammed into the net.  
  
"No fair!"  
  
"What?" The group turned as the jocks all sneered.  
  
"Ja, what do you mean, 'no fair'?" Kurt questioned as the groups assembled across from each other.  
  
"Seemed fair to me.." Kitty whispered.  
  
"Well, it wasn't.."  
  
"How do you figure?" Rogue shouted as she joined her group, taking off her sticky and damp gloves as the rain started to really pour.  
  
"Mr. Blue Demon wasn't wearing shoes.."  
  
"Ha!" Gambit slapped his thigh. "If that isn't the-"  
  
"Hang on," Rogue silenced, stepping forward. "First, Kurt is *not* a demon," She glared, pointing at the jock.  
  
"Second-"  
  
"Look, I don't care what you think, Missy, I just-"  
  
"Missy!?" Rogue's eyes spat fire.  
  
"Oh, you're a cute little spitfire when you're mad.."  
  
"I'll show you spitfire!"  
  
"Rogue, no!"  
  
Before she thought of the dire consequences, Rogue's fist connected with the jock's face.  
  
The jocks all prepared to leap onto Rogue, completely ignorant to her powers, but Kurt was much faster. He quickly BAMFed to her side, and, being careful not to touch any of her bare skin, wrapped his arm over her. As he concentrated and BAMFed a few feet away, he felt the jocks brush against him. They'd just made it.  
  
"Get off! Get off!" Jean yelled in a panic as the rest of the jocks 'dog piled' the one whom Rogue had touched.  
  
"You don't understand!" Kitty yelped. "Move!"  
  
Kitty and Jean rushed forward, soon followed by Alex. They tried desperately to find the first jock and access the damage.  
  
Gambit loped over to Kurt and Rogue.  
  
Kurt, as tired and bruised as he was, was trying desperately to set Rogue down as kindly as he could without touching her.  
  
Rogue herself might as well have been out cold. She'd been using her powers when she'd been pulled away, something that's never happened before.  
  
"How is she?" Gambit muttered as Kurt laid her head on the ground.  
  
"Um, she's breathing.."  
  
"What the Hell did you do to him!?"  
  
Kurt and Gambit turned slowly. All of the jocks were now standing in a circle around Kitty, Jean, Alex and the fallen jock.  
  
The duo ran forward.  
  
"Jean, call Professor X!"  
  
"No! He'll kill us!" Alex shouted.  
  
"How is he?" Gambit asked, feeling rather repetitive as he shoved his way to the center of the circle.  
  
"He's not looking to-"  
  
"He's going into convulsions!" Kitty shrieked. "Call the Professor, Jean! Call the professor!"  
  
~ Professor! Professor it's Jean! We're down at Covey's field! Please, come quickly! ~  
  
"I want my answer!" A very angry jock ran forward. He grabbed Gambit by the collar.  
  
"It's not good to do that... it's not healthy..." Kurt mumbled.  
  
"Answer me, damit!" The jock dropped Gambit harshly and pulled back as if to punch him.  
  
Gambit turned quickly, dodging the punch. He reached over and grabbed his wrist and arm just below the elbow. He bent his knees, braced himself, and pulled forward. The jock flipped over Gambit's left shoulder and hit the ground, followed by a sickening muddy sucking sound.  
  
"Hhhhrrrrruuuuff!" Giving Gambit no time to prepare, another jock slammed into him, sending them both into the mud.  
  
"You've killed him you freaks!" Gambit flipped to his back and kneed the recovering jock in the chin.  
  
"This is not the time to be fighting!" Kitty yelled as Gambit and the jock he was fighting continued landing punches, getting mud all over themselves and those around them.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kitty asked Alex nervously as the jocks began to look hostile.  
  
"I don't know! I never paid attention in health class!"  
  
"What is going on?!" Everyone gasped and turned as Professor Xavier, followed by Scott and Logan, entered the field.  
  
The jocks all started to scramble back a bit.  
  
Jean, Kitty and Alex were all in a bit of a semi-circle around the fallen jock. Kurt had BAMFed over to Rogue the moment he saw her start to revive.  
  
Gambit was still battling it out in the mud with the jock.  
  
"Mr. LaBeau!" Yelled Scott.  
  
As Gambit lifted his head the jock landed a cheap shot, and knocked him back with a punch to the jaw.  
  
"That is quite enough! From both of you!" Xavier said with a slight nod to Logan.  
  
Logan walked over and 'helped' the two dirty boys up.  
  
"Now, will someone please tell me what's going on?" Professor X asked, a mistake.  
  
"That freak-"  
  
"Where is-"  
  
"Just a-"  
  
"Game of-"  
  
"-she just-"  
  
"Rogue wasn't-"  
  
"Really did count-"  
  
~ Jean, please? ~ Jean lifted her head to look at the Professor as everyone started talking at once.  
  
~ We were playing soccer, tempers rose, and Rogue pushed him.. ~ She indicated to the now still boy.  
  
~ Very well then.. ~ He started forward, and as he did people began to stop talking.  
  
"What's that freaky old man think he's doing?" A black-haired jock called as he shoved himself to the front of the group.  
  
~ Logan, put Mr. LaBeau down and come here. ~  
  
Logan smiled and let go of the rather feisty Remy. He nudged him in the side.  
  
"Nice job with the black eye.." He smirked and headed to the Professor.  
  
~ Scott, while Logan and I take this young man to the hospital, would you dismiss his friends, gather those belonging to us, and have them wait for our return in my office? ~  
  
Scott nodded.  
  
~ Oh, and Scott? I'll do the lecturing.. ~  
  
  
  
X  
  
  
  
"How much longer is he going to be?" Rogue whined. "I'm tired, hungry, and dirty.."  
  
"You're dirty!" Gambit scoffed. Due to his little 'tumble' with the jock, he was caked with mud.  
  
Scott stood by the window, behind Xavier's desk. His arms were crossed over his chest and he did not look happy.  
  
Kurt was seated on the arm rest of the light blue couch. His shoes were off and his two-toed feet rested on the couch as his tail twitched nervously.  
  
Gambit stood a bit to Kurt's back, to the left of the couch. He was leaning back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, legs crossed at the ankles.  
  
Jean and Kitty sat on the couch. Jean was leaning against the arm rest with her left knee up to her chest. Kitty was sprawled out on her side, her head resting on Jean's right leg.  
  
Alex sat sideways in one of the bigger chairs. His hands were folded in his lap and he gazed about in boredom.  
  
"Well, they started it..." Gambit sighed.  
  
Scott held his tongue, he could just barely keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Yeah, but we certainly finished it!" Rogue cried from her seat on Professor Xavier's desk.  
  
"Now, you listen here! I-"  
  
"Scott!"  
  
Scott's jaw fell as Xavier and Logan entered. He slowly dropped the hand he'd raised.  
  
"Now Logan, Mr. Summers, if you'll excuse us.." Xavier headed to his desk, then stopped with a sigh. "Mr. SCOTT Summers..."  
  
Alex groaned and sat down.  
  
Gambit sighed as the door closed. He was tired, dirty, hungry, in pain, and definitely not in the mood for a lecture.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure how to start this off... So I'll try by saying I'm very disappointed." Xavier paused. "You are all very intelligent, and I'm shocked that you accepted that challenge." He drew his eyes over the lot. "I think you all know what you did wrong, but Storm needs a little help after school. She'll be watching you from 2:30 to 4:00 all of next week." He sighed. "Now, go to bed."  
  
The group sauntered out slowly.  
  
"At least she's hot..." Smirked Alex, earning himself evil glares and a few smacks. 


	6. A little talk... Very little

"We are- we are, the youth of-"  
  
"Remy..."  
  
"The nati-"  
  
"Remy!"  
  
"Huh?" Gambit peered at the door to the bathroom from behind the shower curtain.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk?" Kurt whispered as he peered in.  
  
"Yeah sure.. I'll-" Gambit turned off the water and wrapped his towel around his waist before stepping onto the rug.  
  
"Well, you see, I'm new here and-"  
  
"Kurt.."  
  
"I'm not exactly sure how-"  
  
"Kurt..." Gambit sighed as the younger boy continued to babble nervously. "Kurt.."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Gambit sighed and indicated to his bare, (all but the towel), body.  
  
"Lemme get dressed, then we can talk all you want.."  
  
Kurt's face flushed a bright red, as if he'd just noticed Gambit's predicament.  
  
"Oh.. ok.."  
  
  
  
X  
  
  
  
"Ok, Kurt, now wha-" He stopped and smiled.  
  
Kurt had fallen asleep on top of his blankets.  
  
Despite his overpowering exhaustion, and aching muscles, he lifted him just enough to pull the blankets to his shoulders.  
  
He sighed and sat down on his bed, falling asleep in seconds. 


	7. He fences, Remy

"Alex, have you seen Kurt?" Gambit asked as he strolled down the hall. He'd gained a broken rib, a black eye, and a swollen lip from his fight the previous night, but it didn't slow him down a bit. He'd donned his usual outfit, consisting of a pair of worn and torn plain jeans, a baggy T-shirt, his long brown overcoat, and big, clunky untied boots.  
  
"Um, last time I saw him he was headed down that hall."  
  
"Why down there? It's Sunday, there are no classes today.."  
  
"He fences, Remy."  
  
"Oh..." He started off again, then stopped.  
  
"Left hallway, fourth door on the right."  
  
"Thanks, Alex."  
  
"Uh huh, no problem."  
  
  
  
X  
  
  
  
"Fourth door on the right.." Gambit smiled. He reached out to turn the doorknob when he peered into the window, and stopped.  
  
Kurt was either there late, or the class was really small. He stood a bit to the back of the large, white-washed room, standing in ready position with extreme determination. Despite his apparent skill, Gambit was sure the majority of his comfort was credited to the fact that he wasn't wearing his image inducer.  
  
Kurt suddenly lunged out with the sword, and his 'duel' began.  
  
He made his way from one side of the room to the other. Dodging blows and thrusting his own, he was one big, blue ball of agility and skill.  
  
Gambit's mouth nearly fell open as Kurt performed a fabulous back flip, and 'finished his opponent.'  
  
"Man, Kurt! Do you know how much I envy you right now?" He snickered.  
  
Kurt, quickly recovering from the initial shock of being watched, took off his helmet and put it under his arm.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're so quick on your feet... so concentrated."  
  
"Yeah... and?" Kurt grinned as he BAMFed over to put his gear in his bag.  
  
"Don't let Scott catch you doing that.." Gambit chuckled. "Anyway, I could never do stuff like that."  
  
"Ja you could! It just takes practice.."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Kurt laughed and swung his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"So, where to?"  
  
"Well, the other night you said you wanted to talk..?"  
  
"Ja, but it's nothing important."  
  
"Good, 'cause I hate important discussions." He opened the door for Kurt. "You know what I just realized?"  
  
"Vas?"  
  
"All this week I've got ISD, then after school detention with Storm..."  
  
"Mmmm, sucks for you."  
  
"Oh gee, thanks for caring."  
  
Kurt smiled.  
  
"So, how're you feeling?"  
  
"Eh, so so.."  
  
"That black eye looks painful.."  
  
"Sometimes it is.. it's not right now."  
  
A slightly uncomfortable silence followed as the entered their room. Gambit flopped on his back in his bed as Kurt set down his bag, and sat on the edge of his own bed.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So.."  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"It's nothing, really... It's, it's stupid."  
  
"Oh.." There was a slight pause. "Homesick?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I think everybody is, Kurt."  
  
"You aren't.." Gambit looked over and met Kurt's eyes.  
  
"Guess you haven't seen past my image inducer then, have you?"  
  
"Huh?" Gambit sat up.  
  
"I hate this place, Kurt. I miss New Orleans. I'm sure over half the kids here are homesick."  
  
"So, you're saying I should toughen up?" Kurt looked down.  
  
"Of course not. I'm just saying it's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"They why do you put up a facade?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Why do you pretend not to be?" Gambit was slightly taken aback, he hadn't expected that.  
  
"Well, uh... I've got an-"  
  
"Image to hold up? A reputation to keep?" It was now Gambit's turn to look down.  
  
Kurt chuckled.  
  
"Don't loose face, Remy! Chin up! You've got nothing to be ashamed of!" Kurt said, incredibly melodramatic.  
  
"Why you-!" Gambit leapt for his pillow.  
  
"Aye!" Kurt BAMFed as the pillow came at him, uncharged.  
  
"Get back here, fuzzball!"  
  
"Ja right!" Kurt BAMFed to his bed, picked up his own pillow, and BAMFed away as Gambit's pillow smashed into his bed.  
  
"No fair! You BAMFed!"  
  
"Ja, and?" Kurt snickered.  
  
Gambit grinned an evil little grin, and gripped his pillow. He watched as Kurt BAMFed his way across the room to him. Gambit concentrated all his energy on the pillow, giving it a low charge as he tossed it at Kurt.  
  
"Ooof!" He fell onto the bed as the pillow gave a little 'boom', and exploded into hundreds of feathers.  
  
"Aye!"  
  
Gambit fell into laughter as Kurt was blanketed in feathers.  
  
"Ahh... that's priceless." 


	8. Mon Dieu!

History.  
  
Boring, useless, waste of time...  
  
Gambit would have given just about anything to be in there.  
  
He began fidgeting again. It was only Tuesday, and he was already about to crack.  
  
"Mr. LaBeau!"  
  
"What! Er.. yes?" He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Would you please stop that idiotic tapping?"  
  
"Pardon, ma chere." He mumbled.  
  
~ Gambit.. ~  
  
His head snapped up.  
  
~ That jock Rogue sent to the hospital is coming back on Thursday, Kitty suggested I tell you... Oh, Kurt says 'Hi', and he wants you to know that he's still plotting his revenge... and Alex wants you to have fun. See you later! ~  
  
Gambit chuckled.  
  
"Something funny, Mr. LaBeau?"  
  
"Baise... No, of course not." Gambit trailed off as the ISD teacher reached into her desk, and pulled out a thick packet.  
  
'Mon dieu!' Gambit thought.  
  
"The Declaration of Independence... copy it.."  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Twice."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Once in English... once in French."  
  
"Mon dieu!"  
  
"Silently!"  
  
"Qui, ma chere."  
  
Receiving an ice-cold glare, Gambit went back to writing.  
  
  
  
X  
  
  
  
"I swear I'm gonna kill that woman!" Gambit yelled as he and Kurt piled into the back of Jean's red Mustang convertible.  
  
"Any particular reason this time? Or is it because she still has your cards?"  
  
"She won't let me speak French!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She said that as long as I was in her classroom, I was forbidden to speak French!"  
  
"Did you curse again?"  
  
"Uh... yeah."  
  
Jean sighed.  
  
"Well, then, you won't do it again, will you?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that..."  
  
"You're impossible Remy."  
  
"Only the impossible, can do the impossible." Gambit snickered as he slapped Kurt a high-five. 


	9. After school with Storm...

"Alex, you're supposed to be washing the chalk board, not writing on it."  
  
"Sorry!" Alex laughed, quickly cleaning off his message.  
  
Storm scanned the room before her, and paused.  
  
"Where is Gambit?"  
  
The group slipped in a few laughs as they tried to hold in uproarious laughter.  
  
Storm turned to her desk.  
  
"Bonjour, mi ami!" Gambit smiled as he tossed his last card over his shoulder onto Storm's desk.  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
'I Love Storm' was written in his cards.  
  
"Gambit.."  
  
"Shh, enough with the talk," He fell to one knee before her. "Marry me?"  
  
"That's not funny, Gambit." She sighed as he stood. "Go get a broom and make yourself useful."  
  
He snickered and skipped out.  
  
"What are we going to do with him?"  
  
"You could send him to a monastery.."  
  
"Be nice, Chaos."  
  
"It's Havoc!" 


	10. Duo Nightmares

Friday night. The start of the weekend, the end of after school with Storm, but neither Gambit nor Kurt could sleep.  
  
  
  
Gambit strolled merrily down the dark, yet welcoming streets of New Orleans. He wasn't sure where he was going, he didn't even remember where he came from, but he was happy to be home.  
  
He spied an old, decrepit man waiting for the bus.  
  
Alone.  
  
An evil smile fluttered across Gambit's face. He couldn't resist the temptation. He prepared to brush up against the old man as he walked past, in his usual fashion, but he suddenly felt slightly apprehensive. He shook his head, ignoring the feeling, and attempted to make the grab.  
  
"There he is men! Get him!"  
  
Gambit gasped as the old man stood and became a police officer.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Put your hands up and come quietly!" Gambit, though confused, knew one thing: he would never be caught.  
  
He turned and dashed into a dark alley. He made a leap for the fire escape as a row of lights bombarded the cold bricks. He started up the ladder as he heard the boot camp marching of the officers. His heart began to race.  
  
"Get down here!"  
  
He began to panic.  
  
Must... escape!  
  
He leapt onto the roof, lost his footing, and tumbled across the cement. He climbed quickly to his feet as he heard boots on the fire escape. He ran over the roof and came crashing to a halt at the edge. This was no movie set where roof tops were inches away, this was real life where all that lay below was a busy, concrete road.  
  
"There he is men!"  
  
Gambit gasped. They had him surrounded.  
  
"Give yourself up, boy, there's no place for you to go now!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" He leapt onto the edge.  
  
"Death is no escape!" A small voice said.  
  
"Death is the perfect escape!" Out of options, desperate, and panicky, Gambit leapt off the roof....  
  
  
  
Kurt smiled and breathed in the fresh, Germany air. He held out his arms, letting the breeze ruffle his fur.  
  
Fur?!  
  
No!  
  
Kurt looked down. He wasn't supposed to have fur! He was normal! He suddenly heard a slight, buzzing sound.  
  
Turning his head he caught a faint glimpse of a torch in he slowly setting sun.  
  
A torch?  
  
Were people looking for him?  
  
The slight buzzing grew into a loud roar as Kurt's eyes grew wide.  
  
A mob, lead by a big man on a horse, slowly crawled into the field.  
  
"There's the demon! Get him!" The horseman shouted.  
  
Kurt turned to look over his shoulder.  
  
'Demon, what demon?'  
  
The mob continued to advance, waving pitch forks and torches. Suddenly it hit him.  
  
*He* was the demon!  
  
"No!" He cried, backing up slowly. "No!" He turned and broke into a full run across the field.  
  
"He's damn quick!"  
  
"Get 'em!"  
  
"I've got him!" The man on the horse yelled. He pulled up on his reins, causing his white stallion to rear, and galloped ahead.  
  
Kurt gasped and stumbled over his own two feet. He refused to use his power; they already thought he was a demon, that would push them over the edge!  
  
"No!" He cried.  
  
"Demon!" Kurt looked up as the man swung his club.  
  
A hard, almost dulling pain filled his body. A shudder went through his muscles, his legs cramped, then gave out .Just as he was about to fall into the tall grass, a hard hand wrapped around his shirt, just below the hemline, and stopped him. He felt a vague pain around his neck, but his senses were too dulled from the blow for him to care. He shut his eyes tightly.  
  
The man turned his horse and galloped back towards the others. The mob parted to allow him to step into the center.  
  
"Here is your demon!" The horseman yelled.  
  
Kurt opened his eyes, only to take in wavey, blurry grass as the horseman dropped him to his stomach. He let out a light yelp, his voice cracking as he curled up in pain, his senses finally returning.  
  
"Get him!"  
  
They advanced, torches and pitchforks raised, preparing to strike when...  
  
  
  
"Yaaah!"  
  
"Aaaah!"  
  
Kurt and Gambit shot up out of their beds, yelling. They calmed a bit and turned simultaneously to each other.  
  
"I swear I'm not physic!" They yelled together.  
  
Their eyes grew wide and they turned, backs to each other, and flopped down.  
  
Hearing the other hit the bed at the same time, their hearts sped up a bit more.  
  
"Kurt, Remy, are you ok?" Storm yelped as she peered in.  
  
"Yes!" The boys yelled in sync.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing!" They shouted, and shot up to look at each other.  
  
"Stop it!" Again they spoke together.  
  
"Aaarrrggg!" They yelled, tossed themselves back into bed, and pulled the blankets over their heads.  
  
"Storm? What's going on?"  
  
She turned around as Logan walked over.  
  
"Nightmares," She sighed, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Oh.. c'mon, I'll walk you to your room, there's something you should know.." Logan flashed a smile and started down the hall. 


	11. Cajun Cookin'

"I love this part of town!" Gambit sighed happily. He and Kurt were walking down a rather poverse, slightly run-down street.  
  
"Why?" Kurt asked, placing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well, it reminds me of home for one thing, and some of the best Cajun diners are around the corner."  
  
"Oh.." Kurt sighed.  
  
"Kurt? Kurt Wagner is that you?" Gambit and Kurt turned as a feminine figure stepped from the shadows.  
  
She was a little taller than Kurt, about Gambit's height. She had shoulder length blondish hair, and sporty blue eyes. She grinned wildly at Kurt.  
  
"A-Amanda!" Kurt ran from Gambit's side and threw his arms around her.  
  
"Stand back, stand back! Lemme get a look at you!" She held him out at arms length, looking him up and down as he posed. She giggled.  
  
"You look great!"  
  
"So do you!"  
  
Gambit put his hands in his coat pockets, slightly uncomfortable as they continued with the small talk.  
  
His stomach rumbled.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some grub, Kurt, then I'm headin' back."  
  
"A-are you sure Remy? We can go with you if you'd like?"  
  
"No! You two catch up, I like eating alone better anyway." He smiled. "Catch ya later." He flashed a grin, and started down the street.  
  
He grinned inwardly as their voices faded.  
  
'What are the chances of that?'  
  
A slight shudder passed over him as he thought of something else.  
  
'Hope I don't meet anybody I used to know..'  
  
He smiled again as he looked up. A nice Cajun restaurant was just ahead. It consisted of a nice, outside cafe with a total of seven tables, and a small building where the cooking and cleaning took place. Gambit sauntered over and sat down at a table near a small brick wall. Seeing that all the waiters were busy, Gambit pulled a deck of cards from his pocket and began to shuffle them absently.  
  
"'Ello!" Gambit looked up as a thickly accented voice greeted him. "May I.. uh, take your order?" Gambit looked the waiter over. He was tall and lanky with shaggy hair and mischievous eyes. His accent was thick Australian.  
  
"Well," Gambit drew his eyes to the name tag. "John, I have yet to see a menu.."  
  
"Oh, yeah.. Yo, Fred! Bring me a menu!" Gambit sighed as Fred walked over. He was no tall and lanky John, he looked slightly obese, and almost towered over the other two.  
  
"Thanks.." Gambit mumbled, taking the menu. He sighed and attempted to look it over, but his thoughts wondered.  
  
Amanda, a girl who'd known Kurt in Germany had miraculously found him here. She knew him when he was a free-spirited circus performer, what would she think of him now that he belonged to the X-men?  
  
X-men...  
  
Gambit stitched his eyebrows together.  
  
When Kurt lived in Germany, he was a 'circus freak' because he couldn't hide his true form. Because he didn't have Professor Xavier's technology.  
  
He wouldn't have had his image inducer.  
  
Amanda had recognized a form of Kurt she'd never known.  
  
She was a fake.  
  
"Kurt.." Gambit stood slowly, shocked that he hadn't realized sooner. "Kurt!"  
  
'They could be anywhere by now!' He thought bitterly. 'They could be-'  
  
Gambit fell forward onto the table. Unconscious.  
  
"Nice work, Fred." Saint John said as he moved towards the fallen boy. Fred's well placed punch would render the young mutant unconscious for hours. Plenty of time to relocate him.  
  
"Let's pick him up and take him out before someone notices.." John stripped off his waiter garb as Fred tossed the boy over his shoulder. 


	12. Mystique's Number....

"Ok, well, this is me." Amanda said with a smile, pointing to a small flat behind her.  
  
"Ok," Kurt said, disappointed that their time had been cut short.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home, I-"  
  
"Phone number!"  
  
"What?" Amanda said, giggling lightly at his outburst.  
  
"Gimme your phone number! That way we can make plans to get together sometime soon!"  
  
"Oh," For a fleeting moment Kurt thought she looked scared, but he quickly dismissed the thought.  
  
"Do you have paper...or something?"  
  
"No.." He paused defeatedly. "But I've got a great memory!"  
  
"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Ok, it's-" She paused slightly. "394-7380."  
  
"394-7830?"  
  
"7380."  
  
"Ok! 394-7380!" He smiled. "I'll call you sometime soon!"  
  
"You do that, fuzzy." She turned and headed towards the house.  
  
Kurt smiled, a slight fluttering feeling rising in his stomach. He BAMFed up to her, wrapped her in a tight hug, then BAMFed away.  
  
  
  
X  
  
  
  
"Gray skies are gonna clear up! Put on a happy face! Brush off the clouds and cheer up! Put on a happy face!" Kurt sang loudly as he BAMFed into one of the large TV rooms. He smiled at those gathered.  
  
Kitty sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch. She wore a long- sleeved, light blue pajama shirt, and clouded pajama pants. On the long red couch behind her sat Jean. She was playing with Kitty's hair, dressed in plain shorts, and an oversized white T-shirt. On a light red arm chair a little to the couch's left, sat a sideways Alex. He wore baggy, red plaid pants and a black tank top. In the back of the room, sitting comfortably on the windowsill, was Rogue. She wore a pair of baggy sweat pants and a short sleeved tank top.  
  
"Shouldn't Kitty be up there?" Kurt snickered as he BAMFed to the couch next to Jean.  
  
"Somebody's in a good mood..." Kitty smiled.  
  
"So, who is she?" Alex prodded.  
  
"*She* is someone I used to know when I lived in Germany." Kurt sighed. "Oh! I've gotta write down her number before I forget it!" Jean and Alex exchanged looks.  
  
"394-73-"  
  
"Kurt, where's Gambit?"  
  
"8.. oh... Um, he's not back yet?"  
  
"No.." Kitty mused.  
  
"Oh.." Kurt scratched his head. "He's probably still eating. He told me and Amanda he was going to get some grub, then head back here."  
  
"Well, I haven't seen him.."  
  
"Maybe he's in his room?" Jean suggested. Kurt nodded.  
  
"Possibly... let's go check." The group filed out of the room and into the hall, starting in the direction of Kurt and Gambit's room.  
  
"Kurt, you said you knew her from Germany, right?" Jean mused.  
  
"Ja, she was my foster sister, in a sense."  
  
"Were you wearing your image inducer tonight?"  
  
"Ja, of course. Why do you ask?" Kurt turned to her as they entered the room.  
  
"No Remy," Kitty sighed. Kurt turned from her to Jean.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"She recognized you with your image inducer on.... You didn't look anything like the Kurt she knew..." Kurt frowned.  
  
"You're right.."  
  
"You think it was a setup?" Rogue sneered.  
  
"How else would she have known him?"  
  
"A setup.." Kitty mused. "But why? And how? Who'd be able to-"  
  
"Mystique!" Alex cried, snapping his fingers.  
  
"What about her?" Kurt asked.  
  
"She could do it.. she would do it."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"To separate Gambit and Kurt... to kidnap Gambit..." Rogue sighed. "Why would she do that? It doesn't make any sense.."  
  
"It's Mystique, does she need to make sense, or have a reason?"  
  
"No, but why-"  
  
"Her number!" Kurt yelped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She gave me her phone number, as Amanda I mean..!"  
  
"Call her!"  
  
"I dunno, Rogue.." Kitty cautioned. "That might be a bad idea.."  
  
"Jean, should I call..?" All eyes turned to her.  
  
"Woah! Since when am I the ring leader?"  
  
"Since Scott went to bed..." Alex snickered.  
  
"Oh ha ha ha. Well, yeah, call her.. I mean, what can she possibly do to us?" Her smile faded as she and the rest of the group considered this.  
  
"Well, call her anyway! I don't like the possibility that she's got one of our group," Rogue growled. "Who knows what they're doing to him?"  
  
"Ok, I'll call." Kurt walked to the small phone on the nightstand by the door to the bathroom.  
  
"Hang on," Alex said. He walked to the door, looked left, looked right, then closed the door.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Thanks.. I think?" Rogue said, a bit confused.  
  
"You know, just in case."  
  
"Call." Everyone turned back to Kurt.  
  
"394-7380.." He whispered as he punched the keys. The group held their breath.  
  
"It's ringing..." Kurt breathed.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
He started.  
  
"H-hello?"  
  
"My name's Patty, who're you?" Kurt made a slight face at the sultry voice.  
  
"Uh, is Amanda there?"  
  
"No.... but you can call me Amanda if you like.." Kurt sighed and hung up.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It was a dating hotline..."  
  
"Figures."  
  
The group sat down on the floor.  
  
"What does she want him for? And why not Kurt too?" Alex sighed.  
  
"Maybe it's got to do something with his specific power?" Kitty offered.  
  
"Oh, oh maybe.." Jean said, thinking hard.  
  
"He uh, charges things, right?" Alex asked.  
  
"In terms you would understand, yes, Chaos, he charges things." Rogue mumbled, deep in thought.  
  
"It's Havoc!" 


	13. It's been brought to my attention...

"Professor?" Storm called gently into Professor Xavier's office, late Sunday afternoon.  
  
"Yes, Storm?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm a little worried, Professor."  
  
"Please, come in, we'll talk." He indicated to a seat in front of his desk.  
  
"Thank you," She closed the door behind her and sat down.  
  
"Worried about what?"  
  
"Well, you remember that missile Mystique and Pyro stole from the navy a few weeks ago?"  
  
"Yes, the S710K, I remember, what about it?"  
  
"It's been brought to my attention that since it was a test missile, the only way to ignite it would have been from the inside..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's also been brought to my attention, that Gambit is missing.." 


	14. Don't ever hold Gambit hostage...

"It's cold down here.... Hello! I said it's cold down here! And it smells! I can't see my hand in front of my face! Can we get some light down here? I'm hungry and my head hurts! And it's cold!" Gambit shouted. He figured that as long as he was unhappy, he'd make his captors unhappy.  
  
"We are- we are! The youth of the nation! 


	15. Fuzzy elf...

Kitty's eyes flashed open as another knock came to her door. She rolled over and looked at her clock.  
  
3:25.  
  
"Coming!" She whispered and crawled towards the door. She had a feeling she knew who it was, but she wasn't sure. She slowly opened the door, and there, wearing his pajamas, was Kurt.  
  
He looked down.  
  
"Kurt, do you have any idea what time it is?" She sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kitty," She waved him in. "But I couldn't sleep, again.." He sat down on the empty bed across from hers.  
  
"Nightmares again?" Kitty yawned, sitting Indian style on her own bed.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Kurt, it's not your fault!"  
  
"I know Kitty, I know! But it's all I can think about! He's been gone for four nights now, and every time I close my eyes, the nightmares get worse!"  
  
"Well, what was it this time?" Kitty prodded gently. "If you want to talk about it, that is.."  
  
"Well, I probably should... talking helps, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, well, have you ever read The Pit and the Pendulum?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Pit and the Pendulum by Edgar Allen Poe..?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Well, it was just like that, except Gambit was the guy, and there was no General to save him at the end..." Kurt slowed.  
  
"What was in the pit?"  
  
"You don't want to know.." Kurt bit his bottom lip, memories of his horrid nightmare coming back to him..  
  
Gambit, bruised and bloodied, stood at the edge of the pit, teetering perilously. He gave a yell as the walls gave the last, fatal, push, and sent him into the pit.  
  
Three horrors awaited him there.  
  
As he fell, he suddenly came to a halt, seemingly in mid air. He looked at where he stopped only to see a net of what most clearly resembled lines of electricity, held him. A pain shot through his body, a pain so horrible he arched his back and wished to cry out, but was unable. He writhed as the slow pain continued. It ate it's way into his person, shifting, deleting his very DNA until he was nothing more then human.  
  
His mutant powers were gone.  
  
He suddenly began falling again. He senses blurred, his whole being ached, but still he fell. As he began to slip into dreams, he stopped again, this time on a cool, metal floor. He tried to rise to a sitting position, tried to ignore the pain, but as he did the floor shattered into hundreds of spikes, ripping the majority of his clothes from him as he fell.  
  
His fall was longer this time, but the stench and the sounds alerted him to what lay below. A pit of maybe eight feet wide, with no way out, lay below him. Dead, rotting corpses, and other starved, naked souls struggling to stay alive, awaited him.  
  
"Kurt! Kurt!"  
  
"Huh?" Kurt focused his eyes on the worried Kitty before him. As he blinked a few times, she dropped her hand from his shoulder.  
  
"You uh, I guess you just spaced out for a second there."  
  
"Sorry," He sighed. "I guess I'd better head back. I-"  
  
"No, you know I think part of your problem is knowing you're alone in that room." Kitty stood and yawned. "You can sleep there tonight. Nobody shares a room with me, so you won't be invading.  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"Yeah, just-just don't wake up screaming... I'm exhausted." She smiled and climbed into her bed.  
  
"Really? Why is that?" Kurt snickered, climbing into the empty bed across from Kitty.  
  
"Actually, I think there's a fuzzy elf in my room..." 


	16. Ok, didn't you see the title of chapter ...

"-clap your hands!"  
  
"Ok! You better stop that bloody singing before I torch you, you git!" John shrieked, more then a little fed up with their 'captive'.  
  
"Good! Maybe then I'll thaw out! IT'S FREEZING!"  
  
"Aaaarrrrrgggg!" 


	17. Dropping eaves

"I really don't know if I should be doing this.." Jean sighed.  
  
The group was standing outside Professor Xavier's office. Alex and Kurt had overheard Logan and Professor X talking about Remy's supposed location. They had talked Jean into eavesdropping with Kitty, both of whom were preparing now.  
  
"Please, Jean. Knowing the Professor it will take him weeks to send out a rescue party!" Kurt pleaded.  
  
"Ok, ok." She sighed, giving in.  
  
Alex, Rogue and Kurt watched expectantly as Jean placed a finger from either hand on her temples. Kitty took a slow, deep breath, and phased into the room. Staying in her transparent phasing form, she sat herself down behind the couch, and listened.  
  
"-we can assume is that Mystique and Pyro kidnapped Mr.LaBeau to help them with the missile.." Logan said.  
  
"But why? That missile contains a very dangerous chemical, they'd be injured as well!"  
  
"I'm not so sure, Ororo, the missile was in it's testing stages, as was the chemical." The Professor sighed.  
  
"So, are we goin' out to fetch the kid?" Logan asked as he began sharpening his animantuim claws.  
  
"No, Logan."  
  
"No?"  
  
"We are not sure it is Mystique who has Mr.LaBeau."  
  
"What? She's got the motive! She's-"  
  
"Shhh," The Professor suddenly held up a hand.  
  
Kitty began to feel slightly apprehensive.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Someone is in here..."  
  
Kitty turned and quickly phased back into the hall, just as Jean 'came back'.  
  
~ Quickly guys! Star running that way, talking! Try to look inconspicuous! ~  
  
Deciding not to question Jean's urgent message, Kurt, Rogue, Kitty and Alex took off down the hall. Jean followed.  
  
"Kitty, are you sure it's a kitten in the tree?" Rogue supplied as they ran.  
  
Professor Xavier opened the door and peered into the hall.  
  
"Yeah! The poor thing is up so high! Kurt, you're gonna have to BAMF up to get her!"  
  
"Ok.."  
  
The Professor watched as they scampered outside.  
  
"Hmmm.." 


	18. Kitty shows off her stuff..

"So, what did they say?" Kurt questioned eagerly as the group filtered into the library.  
  
"Get me to an open computer and I'll tell you." Kitty said, accompanied by a nod from Jean.  
  
Kurt reached over, grabbed her arm, and BAMFed them both to an open computer.  
  
"So?"  
  
"That's not exactly what I meant.." Kitty giggled.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" Rogue laughed as the rest of the group came over.  
  
"Anxious Kurt?"  
  
"Just a bit.."  
  
"Well, what I gathered was that Pyro and Mystique stole a missile, and kidnapped Remy to help them with it." Jean sighed. "Supposedly the missile contains some dangerous chemical, though what it does, or why they'd need Remy, they didn't say."  
  
"Or didn't know.."  
  
"Pick one."  
  
"I'm looking it up now.." Kitty said absently as she began typing.  
  
"Vas?" Kurt peered over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm searching to find out what missile was stolen, and where it was stolen from..." She paused briefly. "Then I'll hack into that base and get the information we need.."  
  
"Yeah Kitty." Rogue smiled. The group, (all but Kurt who remained standing behind Kitty), sat down.  
  
"Got it! The S710K, a navy missile, stolen two and a half weeks ago.."  
  
"Navy missile?" Rogue asked, Alex shrugged.  
  
"Ok.." The group watched, astonished as Kitty began to type and click furiously. "No! I didn't say... stupid ... no!" More typing. "Ok, I'm in!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Ok, they've gotta have..." She trailed off and began typing again. "Ahah! The S10K missiles! Ok, it was a special order from the president, it..... oh... oh my God!" Kitty shrieked, staring ahead in horror.  
  
"Vas? Vas!?" Kurt asked, touching her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"The president ordered them to begin testing it in case the Mutant Registration Act was passed. The chemical being tested would effect the DNA, the very genetics, of every mutant... it would either make them disabled, normal humans... or kill them..."  
  
The group was silent for a very, very long time. Then, attempting to make herself, and the others, forget, Kitty started up again.  
  
"The missile was a tester, so it was only able to be detonated by a remote, which would start the explosion from the inside out, a process that would take up to ten minutes. The remote was destroyed in the heist. It says that all the scientists on the base agree that the test chemical inside would not harm mutants, but just the opposite. It would maim, destroy, and kill average people." Kitty turned to face the group. "So, that's why she needs Gambit, to blow it up."  
  
"He'll never do it." Rogue sighed. "Even if he knew what it was made to do, and what it would do now, he'd never do it."  
  
"You're saying you would?" Jean whispered.  
  
"Hell yeah! If all that crap is true? Hell yes."  
  
"It'd be suicide.." The group turned to Kurt as he spoke in a low whisper. "In order for the chemical to do any wide spread damage, it'd have to be in the air, right? Kitty said the process of blowing it up would take up to ten minutes. That's nowhere near long enough for it to get high enough to do enough damage. Gambit would have to ignite it in the air. If the blast didn't kill him, the fall would. If he doesn't do it though, I'm sure Mystique would kill him.." He paused. "Gambit's dead either way."  
  
The group took this all in, little or no emotion on their faces.  
  
"We've got to get him out, soon." 


	19. Raven's office...

"Mystique... Mystique?" Pyro whined as he scampered to her room. "Mystique? Raven?" He walked into her dark, seemingly empty office. "Never around when you need her..."  
  
He suddenly felt hands on his chest, and a head on his shoulder, he started.  
  
"You know, boss, I hate it when you do that.."  
  
"Yes.... that's why I do it." Mystique cooed as she walked to lean onto her desk, facing John. "Now, what do you want?"  
  
"How much longer are we going to keep him around?" He walked up to her. "He's grating my last nerve.."  
  
She sighed and jumped up to sit on the desk.  
  
"Not much longer," She began to slowly pull him to her. "I'm going out tonight to do some more investigating."  
  
"Why? We've got all we need..." He gave a slight yelp as she gave a final tug and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"Not exactly," He braced himself by resting his hands on either side of her. "You see, he'll never agree to sacrifice himself to do something for me.. unless he's got a good reason." She began leaning back onto the desk further, pulling John with her.  
  
"L-like what?" He stuttered as she pulled him closer.  
  
"Like someone he cares about... a friend, or.." She pulled him onto the desk. "A lover.." 


	20. Hint hint, nudge nudge

"Jean! Jean!" Rogue called as she chased the other girl down the hall later on that night.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, I think I know how you-know who is going to get you-know-who to do you-know-what." Jean raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"If she- you-know-who kidnaps somebody close to you-know-who, to, you know, hold them hostage, he'd do it!"  
  
"Mmm, good point."  
  
"So, who's closest to him?"  
  
"Um, I guess Kurt, I mean, they share a room, they're probably pretty close."  
  
"Should we watch him?"  
  
"No, not unless he disappears or something..." Rogue chuckled.  
  
"Ok, well, I gott go. Just thought I'd let you know!"  
  
Jean watched as Rogue tore down the hall. She noticed the girl looked excited, but ignored it as Scott called her name.  
  
  
  
X  
  
  
  
Kurt sighed and sat down on the foot of Gambit's bed.  
  
"Hang in there Remy, we're coming.."  
  
"Yo, Kurt.." He looked up as Rogue walked in. "Hey, don't beat yourself up just yet, we've got good news!"  
  
"Oh!?" She sat down next to him. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, the navy mobilized today, they're searching for the missile. And, Professor X has sent Storm and Wolverine to check Mystique's old hideouts for possible clues."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Rogue," The two looked up as Alex peered in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Beast needs your help with something," Rogue sighed and stood as Alex walked off.  
  
"Well," She said. "Cheer up Kurt, we'll get him back."  
  
Kurt nodded and flopped back into Gambit's bed as Rogue left. He sighed.  
  
So Professor X had sent Storm and Wolverine out to scout. What could they possibly hope to find? Mystique was too smart to stay in a place she knew the X-men knew about. And the navy, what were they trying to prove? Unless the missile had a tracking device, (which it probably didn't because if it did, they would've found it already), what were they going to do? First of all they had no idea where to look, and secondly, if they did, how would they find it? Dogs? Metal detectors? Kurt was not eased at all by Rogue's so called, 'good news'.  
  
"Kurt! Kurt!" He looked up. "Kurt, you've got to come quick!"  
  
"Rogue?" He mumbled, confused as she entered the room. "I thought you had to go help Beast?" He stood slowly.  
  
"He, he fixed it. C'mon! You've gotta help!" She reached out and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Ok! Ok!" He let her drag him down the hall, and only when they were out in the parking lot, did he make the connection.  
  
Rogue wouldn't have had time to have gone from his room, to Beast's, and back in that short period of time. Not even if she ran. And she was holding onto his bare arm with her bare hands.  
  
"Myst-!"  
  
"Shh!" She reached out and gave him a hard shove into an awaiting, parked white van. He was quickly pulled in by the thin hands of Pyro, and hit over the head by one of the Blob's massive fists.  
  
Mystique climbed into the driver's seat, and tore off. 


	21. Mystique's hosting abilities

"It's still cold down here! And your cooking sucks!"  
  
"Shut up!" Gambit looked up as Mystique slithered in.  
  
"Ah, so you must be the hostess.... remind me to never come to any of your parties again."  
  
She scoffed.  
  
"Unfortunately for you," Pyro walked in behind her. "This particular party is in my favor. In honor of my soon to be triumph over all of man-kind." She gave a slight nod to Pyro. The Australian started towards Gambit.  
  
"Fantastic, now you're an angry feminist. Did I mention I collect Susan B. Anthony coins?" He mumbled sarcastically as Pyro roughly stood him up. "She's using you, Smokey, you know that right? She's just making use of your powers until she takes over and turns the world into-"  
  
"Enough!" She reached out and gave him a powerful backhand. He glared at her with his fire red eyes.  
  
"Now, listen. We can do this the easy way,"  
  
"Without violence," Pyro added helpfully.  
  
"Or the hard way."  
  
"With violence."  
  
"Do what?" Gambit sighed, giving up on trying to break free of Pyro's grip.  
  
"Well, there's this missile-" Pyro started but was silenced as Mystique raised her hand.  
  
"I need you to ignite it for me."  
  
"Yeah right! No way!" Gambit began laughing. "Like I'd ever do anything for you!" Pyro smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey! Why do I have to do it anyway? Why can't you do it?"  
  
"Because it normally would use a remote, which we don't have. And it needs to be detonated from the inside out."  
  
"Let me repeat: yeah right. No way."  
  
"Hmm, I figured as much, so, I worked up a little surprise for you." She gave him a nasty grin, and left the room. "Fred, take 'em on in."  
  
"Could you loosen up a bit?" Gambit whined, struggling against Pyro's grip again.  
  
"Sure thing, boss." Gambit and Pyro looked up as the Blob kicked somebody in.  
  
"Kurt!" The surprised Gambit yelped as Kurt, without his image inducer, stumbled in. Gambit began to laugh.  
  
"Nice try, Mystique. I know that's you.."  
  
"Very clever," Mystique chuckled as she walked into the room. "Wrong, but clever." Gambit's eyes grew wide, then he squinted in anger at her.  
  
"You let him go." She shoved Kurt forward, causing him to fall to his knees. He looked up at Gambit. His wrists and ankles were chained up, and his eyes were wide with fear and determination.  
  
"Don't do it Gambit! I-" Mystique gave him a hard back hand. Gambit growled, braced himself, and lurched forward.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" Pyro was thrown over Gambit's shoulders and hit the ground with a sickening crack. "My arm!" He cried out as his voice cracked. Mystique reached out and heaved Gambit into the wall as he ran at her. He flew back into the wall with a crack much like Pyro's.  
  
"Remy!" Kurt yelped.  
  
"Blob,"  
  
"Yes, boss?" The Blob, who'd been guarding the door, looked up. Mystique had lifted Pyro off the floor, and was now supporting him as she shifted into Raven Darkholme.  
  
"Make our two guests, comfortable, while I help Pyro." She paused at the door. "Oh, and Gambit? You either do this for me, or, Kurt, dies." She left with a slight chuckle.  
  
Kurt looked up at Gambit as he slid to the floor, clutching his right shoulder and making small noises.  
  
Fred walked over, smiled evilly, and relocated Gambit's shoulder.  
  
"Aaahhhh!" 


	22. Look out Batman!

"Professor Xavier! Professor Xavier!" Rogue shouted as she, Kitty, Alex and Jean ran towards his office.  
  
"What's wrong?" Wolverine asked. He and the Professor were standing just outside the door.  
  
"It's Kurt, he's gone." Xavier said in a musing tone.  
  
"I hate it when you do that.." Rogue growled.  
  
"Professor, I think I know where he is..."  
  
"You do?" He looked at the groups downcast eyes and sighed. "Come in, we'll talk in my office. " The group looked at each other as the Professor indicated to his office.  
  
"Somehow his office doesn't seem like a good place to talk about things.." Rogue whispered to Alex.  
  
"I know what you mean.." He sighed.  
  
"Well," The Professor said as he made his way to his spot behind the desk.  
  
"Well, we could try and lie, but you'd be able to catch us on it.." Jean started with a sigh. "So..."  
  
"The other day Jean and Kitty snuck into your meeting with Storm and Wolverine to get information on where you thought Gambit was. Then Kitty did some research and found out about the missile.." Rogue said quietly from her seat.  
  
"So,"  
  
"So, we think Kurt's gone off to find him." The room was silent as the Professor thought this over. The group stole glances at each other, until finally, he sighed.  
  
"Well, though I am upset at your actions, I cannot truthfully say I wouldn't have done the same. However, I do not think that Mr. Wagner would just run off..." Jean nodded in agreement.  
  
"Are you saying he was kidnapped?" Kitty fretted. Jean let out a laugh.  
  
"How ironic.." Noting the semi-blank stares she received, she went on to explain. "Just the other day Rogue said something like this could happen because Kurt's so close to Gambit.." All eyes turned quickly to Rogue.  
  
"I, uh, I did?"  
  
"Yeah. You don't remember? Yesterday, right in front of the main doors you were babbling something about maybe watching Kurt because he was..." The telekinetic red-head stopped as the confused look remained on Rogue's face.  
  
"Mystique!" All eyes turned to Alex. "Think about it; she's the only one who could do it.. plus she's cocky enough to pull it off..." The group sighed.  
  
"Professor," Kitty spoke up quietly. "I-I know you don't like to use Cerebro without certain permission, but-" The Professor held up a hand to gently stop her.  
  
"Way ahead of you, Kitty. I have been using Cerebro on and off since Storm brought Gambit's absences to my attention, and tonight I am sending Storm, Wolverine, and," He paused slightly. "Jean, Havoc, Rogue and Shadowcat to get them." Silence hit the group. They looked at each other, astounded.  
  
"Sweet!" Alex yelled. The Professor smiled.  
  
"Follow me and we'll get you suited up." He started towards the door.  
  
"S-suited up?" Rogue said, in near shock. "Suited up!"  
  
"Yes, Rogue.." The Professor said, chuckling. "Suited up." He opened the door, then moved outside to allow them to pass. They filed out quickly. The Professor lead them down hall after hall, until they came to a long stairwell. They looked at the Professor.  
  
"Go on," He smiled. Alex shrugged and the group followed him down.  
  
"Geez," Rogue said after a few minutes. "What's down here?"  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, it feels like some crazy comic book setup." Jean mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I hate comic books." Kitty agreed.  
  
"Now, now.." Alex said with a smirk.  
  
"Alex, there is a switch to your left," The Professor's voice called up, seeming from already below them.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Turn it on." Alex smiled and complied, then stood back, flabbergasted. A huge area had been cleared out under the school. It's walls were covered in thin, silver/blue metal. Vehicles of every variety sat, motionless and awaiting use. From boats to cars, to helicopters, and they all had the most up-to-date, high tech, equipment. A big computer sat off to one side, next to a big, circular door marked by a large X. There was a smaller room off to the side, from what the group could see it was just a wall of drawers.  
  
"Welcome to, what Wolverine most often calls, the X-cave." The group snickered.  
  
"Um, question.." Rogue said, stepping forward with a raised hand.  
  
"Yes Rogue?" The group turned to look at her. She pointed at the Professor.  
  
"How did you get down here before us?"  
  
"Oh, I took the elevator." He said as he turned and made his way to the drawers.  
  
"Elevator.. there's an elevator?" Kitty whined.  
  
"Ok, now I know I'm in a comic book.." Jean said as she walked into the center of the room, and looked around. The group looked at each other gleefully.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" Xavier laughed good naturedly. "Come on." They smiled and started forwards. Professor Xavier opened a drawer off to the right, pulled out a shiny black and yellow something, and tossed it to Alex.  
  
"Woah!" He caught it as the Professor moved to another drawer.  
  
"Kitty," He tossed one to her. "Rogue," He opened yet another drawer as he discarded Rogue's outfit. "And, Jean." The group held out their suits, laughing and talking. They were basically solid black with yellow belts, and yellow X's on the chest and back.  
  
"Get into those, and then we'll talk about accessories..."  
  
"Accessories?"  
  
"Look out Batman!" 


	23. *Huming the Funeral March..*

"What are these damned chains made of!" Gambit cried, dropping his chains. "You can't BAMF out of them, and I can't charge 'em!"  
  
"Calm down." Kurt whispered as Gambit stood and slammed his fist into the wall. He turned to look at Kurt.  
  
"Kinda hard to calm down when you're in my position, know what I mean?" He sighed and sat down.  
  
"What are you talking about: your position." He paused. "You can't honestly be thinking about going through with this!"  
  
"Well,"  
  
"Well what! It's stupid!"  
  
"Kurt, you know as well as I do that she won't think twice about killing you.."  
  
"Ja, but I'd rather it be me then millions of innocent peo-"  
  
"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggg!" Gambit growled suddenly. "I can't take it anymore!" Kurt frowned. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out before I just snap!" Kurt looked over at Gambit sympathetically.  
  
"Just try to-"  
  
"It's time.." The duo looked up as Pyro taunted with a chuckle. Kurt looked over at Gambit as the Blob moved forward to take their chains. Gambit was looking down and Kurt could tell he was deep in thought. The Blob reached out and took Kurt's chains in one hand, and Gambit's in the other. Pyro gave a light chuckle, and lead them down the halls like he would have a normal guest on any normal day. As they walked, Kurt and Gambit trailing behind the Blob on the ends of their chains like dogs, the German boy began to notice how Gambit seemed to stray off towards the low tables. As Kurt watched more intently he also began to notice how little objects like pens, paper clips, and combs would vanish as Gambit walked past. Kurt smiled a bit, hopping that the feeling that Gambit had a plan would help them both keep it together. He bit his bottom lip as the Blob and Pyro took them into a pitch black room. He heard a slight snarl from Gambit and the crackling of chains as the Blob passed Gambit to Pyro. Kurt felt harsh, large hands on his shoulder as the Blob pushed him roughly forward.  
  
"Bring Gambit here.." Mystique hissed and flashed on the blinding lights. 


	24. Statue Of Liberty

"This is so awesome!" Alex smiled and turned from the mirror to the rest of the group. They all wore the basic yelled Xed, yellow belted, black body suits, but each had different accessories. Alex had on yellow boots, and yellow gloves adorned with orange bolts on the top. He had also found a pair of orange/yellow sunglasses. Kitty had exchanged her yellow belt for a light silvery blue one, boots and fingerless gloves of the same color matched. She had cut up some yellow cloth into a nice bandanna, which she now used to hold back her thick hair. Jean wore yellow boots, and gloves much like Alex's. The red-head had donned a square belt buckle bearing a phoenix; her favorite mythical bird. Rogue, like Kitty, had changed her yellow belt for a color to match her boots and gloves. She chose white. Her gloves were missing the pointer and middle fingers of each hand, and had a short rectangle cut out in the back, atop her hand. They heard a deep, echoing laugh and turned to find the source.  
  
"Kids and their costumes." Wolverine chuckled. He and Storm now stood on either side of the Professor. Wolverine had donned the basic black outfit, but he wore no gloves, and his boots were black. Storm on the other hand had donned an all white body suit, belted with ebony black, but Xed with the same yellow. Her white boots were knee-high, and her gloves were attached to her suit. The Professor smiled.  
  
"Alex and Kitty, you are to accompany Wolverine in the chopper, while Jean and Rogue go with Storm, by boat."  
  
"By boat?" Jean asked. "Where are we going, Professor?"  
  
"Mystique's favorite get away; the Statue Of Liberty." 


	25. Taking Things Literally

Kurt blinked furiously until his eyes adjusted. The small group was in an oddly shaped metal room. A stairwell lead up and out of the room, and a row of windows showed a platform outside. On this platform, rested the missile.  
  
"All right, child. I have no time to beat around the bush, what have you decided?" Mystique growled from her perch on the stairs. Kurt looked anxiously to Gambit, who wore a stone blank face.  
  
"I've decided to take a third choice.." Kurt gasped slightly as Gambit pulled a comb from his pocket.  
  
"Funny, I don't remember giving you a third choice," Mystique scoffed in irritation.  
  
"Let's just say I drew the wild card." Gambit spun quickly, pulling his chains from Pyro's grasp. The Australian mutant shook it off and leapt for Gambit as he tossed the fully charged comb at Mystique.  
  
"Yes!" Screamed Kurt. He smiled, and began BAMFing around the Blob. The big mutant soon became entangled in Kurt's chains.  
  
"Rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhh!" He growled as he fell with a loud thud.  
  
As Gambit's wayward comb flew towards Mystique, she jumped off the stairs. The object shattered, a few pieces struck the back of her head. She glared at Gambit.  
  
Gambit wrapped his chains over the back of Pyro's neck as the Aussie tackled him. He would have pulled down, and possibly broken his neck, but the impact knocked the breath out of him. As he attempted to catch his breath, he saw Pyro look up, then crawl off him. He looked up and  
  
Mystique slammed her heel into his chest. She watched with a sneer as he gasped in sharply, and rolled onto his stomach. He attempted to climb to his feet, she kneed him in the stomach. She hissed as  
  
He rolled onto his side, his head spinning, his body aching. He looked up and met her gaze as he tried to climb off his chains. Without warning  
  
She reached out and pulled him to his knees by his chin. She sneered as he panted heavily and winced. He was kneeling on his chains now. She balled a fist, and punched him hard in the side of the face. The chains cackled as  
  
He hit the floor on his back. The throbbing increased throughout his entire body, and not even closing his eyes would stop the room from spinning. He groaned and attempted to roll over as she advanced on him again.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurt had ingeniously tripped up the Blob, but was now faced with another dilemma; his chains were stuck under the big oaf. He tried to BAMF away, but just like before he couldn't escape the length of his chains. As he puled at his chains, he didn't have the slightest inkling that Pyro was advancing towards him, until the Aussie pounded him over the head with a random object.  
  
"Fred! Get up you big oaf! I need your help!" Pyro said as he let the unconscious Kurt from his chains.  
  
"Get up. Get up!" Mystique hissed as Gambit rose shakily to his knees. It hurt to breath, it hurt to move, it hurt to think, but never-the-less Gambit pulled a pen from his pocket. He gathered up his remaining strength and launched himself to his feet. He hurled the pen at her.  
  
She had no time to move, and both the charged pen and the nearly unconscious boy came barreling into her. The pen hit her in the chest, just below her collar bone. It shattered, burning her skin and sending pieces into her. Gambit's head slammed into her stomach, and sent them both to the floor.  
  
"Gambit!" The voice was muffled, yet clear. Gambit raised his head shakily. He first looked to Mystique. the impact of the pen, Gambit, and the wall, had knocked her unconscious.  
  
"Over here, smart guy." Gambit turned towards the window. He growled.  
  
Pyro stood at the edge of the platform. Behind him stood the Blob, and in his massive hands he held the chains attached to Kurt's ankles. Kurt was unconscious.  
  
"L-let him g-go.." Gambit coughed.  
  
"Whatever you say!" Pyro chuckled. 


	26. Flying With Wolfy

"There she is," Mumbled Wolverine as they soared towards the statue. Kitty yelped.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"See what?" Wolverine and Alex cried simultaneously.  
  
"That little explosion!"  
  
"Come again?" Wolverine snapped as he headed to land.  
  
"A little flash of light.."  
  
"OK... and?" Wolverine looked at Alex.  
  
"Gambit! When he uses his power.." The men sighed.  
  
"W-Wolve-rine!" He picked up the communicator as Storm's voice picked through.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Qui-ickly! J-Jean saw K-Kurt fall fr-rom the torch-ch! C-catch him!"  
  
"On my way!" He quickly jerked the plane to the left. Kitty let out another little yelp and toppled into Alex's lap. She sap up quickly, her face flushed.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Look, this is no time to get all lovey dovey. Listen carefully, there are two harnesses back there, somewhere. Hook them to your belts, and then to the metal ring by the door. Kitty, I need you to phase to the roof, take Alex with you. You've gotta catch Kurt, and phase back in.."  
  
Kitty and Alex looked at each other.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Go!" 


	27. The Stairwell

"You think they'll make it in time?" Jean huffed as she, Storm and Rogue broke into the main office, then took to the stairs.  
  
"I think so. I trust Logan's flying skills. If anyone can catch Kurt, it would be Logan." Rogue snuck a smirk at Jean.  
  
"There!" Jean shouted. She pointed to the door at the top of the stairs. They ran up eagerly.  
  
"Damn! Locked!" Rogue growled.  
  
"Storm, can you blast it?" Jean mused.  
  
"I can try... hang on to something..." The girls gripped onto the railing as Storm levitated off the ground. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, turning starch white. A clap of thunder echoed in the stairwell. The girls on the railing gasped slightly as two bolts of lightning slammed into the door. A loud crack was heard and a huge, zig-zag split appeared in the door. Storm landed as the door shuddered, then gave in.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" The trio ran in. 


	28. Fantastic!

"I can't hang on much longer!" Kitty cried. She and Alex were now atop the plane.  
  
"You won't have to! Here he comes!" Alex leapt off the plane, followed by a scream from Kitty. He growled and snapped out his arm as he felt a tug at his waist. His fingers brushed Kurt's chains.  
  
"No! No!"  
  
"Hang on!" Kitty, working up her courage, phased through her belt and leapt for Kurt.  
  
"Kitty!" Alex's hand snapped out, this time he grabbed hold of her ankles as she grabbed Kurt's chains.  
  
"Fantastic!" Alex screamed. "Now what?!" 


	29. Back With Rogue, Jean and Storm

"Gambit!" The trio rushed forward.  
  
After Pyro and the Blob dropped Kurt, they'd run in to finish Gambit off. Currently the Blob was getting ready to carry Gambit off as Pyro helped up Mystique.  
  
"You're going to want to put him down, chubby.." Rogue warned as she and Jean ran to him, while Storm went to secure Pyro and Mystique.  
  
"And what're you gonna do about it, Tinkerbell?" The Blob laughed.  
  
"Jean, catch Gambit..." Rogue said coolly as she tossed off her gloves.  
  
"Rogue!" Jean watched helplessly as the other girl ran forward. Rogue leapt up, and wrapped her hands over the Blob's massive arm.  
  
"Yyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"  
  
Jean gritted her teeth, ignoring her friend's cries, concentrated on Gambit's form. The Blob threw his arms out in an attempt to regain balance, this sent Gambit into the air. Jean hissed lightly through her teeth, and lifted her hand to help visualize where she would land Gambit. When he was about six feet from the ground, a loud thud was heard, causing Jean to break her concentration, and look away.  
  
The Blob, out of whack due to the now tipsy Rogue, was now face down on the floor.  
  
"Gambit!"  
  
"Oh!" Jean turned back to him as Rogue pointed. He was struggling to his feet. The two girls rushed over and, after Rogue adjusted her gloves, helped him sit.  
  
"You look awful," Jean groaned.  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Look out!" The trio turned quickly as Storm's voice rang out. 


	30. Fuzzy Elf

"He can't hear me!" Shouted Alex. He'd been trying to get Wolverine's attention.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kitty cried. She suddenly felt the chains move, and looked out. Kurt was coming to.  
  
"Kurt!"  
  
"Ja-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" He gasped, reached up to grip his chains, and instinctively BAMFed to the roof of the plane. Kitty looked over.  
  
"Kurt! Kurt, pull us in!" The German started blankly for a second, confused and out of sorts before pulling Kitty and Alex to him.  
  
"Well, that worked out nicely.." Alex mumbled. Kitty looked over at Kurt, who was apparently going into shock. He took in a sharp breath, and collapsed into Kitty's arms.  
  
"Hang on.." Alex put his hand on her shoulder as she strained to hold up Kurt, and phased them back into the plane.  
  
"So, you've go the fuzzy elf? Then what took you so long!" Kitty and Alex tossed their gloves at Wolverine. 


	31. Shattering of Glass

Jean, Rogue and Gambit quickly looked up. Storm had managed to grab hold of, and knock out Pyro, but the formerly unconscious Mystique was another story. She was running full speed as the trio. Jean stood quickly, attempting to slow her down, but a powerful backhand sent her flying. Rogue jumped up in front of the bloodied Gambit, removing her gloves, but she was quickly pushed aside by Gambit.  
  
"Gambit!"  
  
Mystique didn't stop, and the last sound Gambit heard was the shattering of glass. 


	32. How'd He Know?

"Well! What did he say!?" The group stood up quickly as Storm entered the whitewashed waiting room.  
  
"Kurt is slowly coming around. That little maneuver on the plane broke his left leg, and sprained his right ankle pretty bad. Worst thing is, he's still tossing around from normal to borderline shock." The group looked down. "And, Mystique has vanished."  
  
"What!?" Shouted Rogue as she stepped up a bit.  
  
"No, wait," Kitty stopped Storm before she could answer. The group looked at her, a little shocked by this.  
  
"Yes, Kitty?" Storm said, seeing the child blush.  
  
"What about Gambit?" All eyes were quickly on Storm again.  
  
"Well, he was in critical condition until a few hours ago." The group let out relieved sighs. "He's broken two ribs, his collar bone, his nose, and his right arm." The group sat down slowly.  
  
"Kitty, Alex, how did Kurt know?" Jean asked in a low whisper as Storm walked back in to help the Professor.  
  
"Know what?" Scott asked, just as softly from his seat on Jean's right.  
  
"When Mystique and Gambit fell-"  
  
"Excuse, but they didn't 'fall'." Rogue said sharply. "Mystique pushed them both out the window." Kitty sighed and started back up.  
  
"Anyway, when they fell, we were just passing in the chopper when Kurt BAMFed out, grabbed them both, then BAMFed back up to the platform." Scott sighed.  
  
"That must've taken a lot out of him." Kitty nodded an affirmative.  
  
"He couldn't possibly have seen them..." Alex mused.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"He was laying on his stomach in the back, nowhere near the window." The group shook their heads, and continued contemplating. 


	33. Aces?

The pleasant whurring, and the rhythmic beep of the cardiac machines were very relaxing sounds, at least that's what Professor Xavier thought. He smiled and placed the used needle in the trash can, returning to Kurt's side. He looked him over. His breathing was slightly ragged, but he was fine. The Professor started away, but stopped and returned upon hearing a moan.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Wagner." He chuckled lightly. The young man's eyes opened and took in their surroundings before meeting the Professor's.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Exhausted.." Kurt said hoarsely. "It's like I can't make up my mind.. about anything."  
  
"How so?" The Professor prodded curiously.  
  
"Like, I'm hungry, but I don't want to eat. I'm tired, but I don't want to sleep.." The Professor nodded. He started to talk again, but when Kurt gasped and shot up, he stopped.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Gambit! Is he- did I make it in time!?"  
  
"He's fine, thanks to you." The Professor reassured him gently.  
  
"How did you know? How was I even able to hear you?" Xavier smiled.  
  
"That is my gift." He gently placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Now, I know you may not want to sleep, but your body needs rest. You've done quite enough already, Nightcrawler, go to sleep." The young man sighed, and laid back down.  
  
"Professor?" The older man turned his head over his shoulder as he started away.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks." Kurt rested his head on his arm, and was out in seconds.  
  
Professor Xavier watched him for a moment or two before heading into the other room to check on Gambit. He opened the door slowly, and was surprised to find Gambit sitting upright, playing a game of cards with himself.  
  
"Well, this is a surprise." He chuckled. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Numb, incredibly numb." Gambit sighed, putting away his cards. "I don't like it. How much longer am I going to have to stay here?" The Professor sighed, he'd expected that. He'd expected the young Cajun to be restless.  
  
"Well, I guess it depends,"  
  
"On?" He said, feeling very irritable and sounding slightly belligerent.  
  
"Mr. LaBeau, you were in critical condition this morning. I think at least a few days is acceptable." He started towards the door.  
  
"Professor, just one thing.."  
  
"Yes?" Gambit held up his deck of cards.  
  
"Can you bring me another deck?"  
  
"What's wrong with that one?"  
  
"It's full of aces.."  
  
"Aces?" Gambit nodded. 


	34. Homework.. Oops

Jean gazed around the classroom boredly. She normally enjoyed English, but this stupid resume stuff made her mad.  
  
"Ok class, we've got a lot to do, so get out your homework." The class began to rustle. "Remember, this is the big, 100 point final copy of your resume, the one I'm turning in to the county.." Jean sighed, pulling out her folder.  
  
'Where does she get off, making one homework worth a test grade?'  
  
Jean flipped to her resume as the teacher walked by.  
  
"Looks a little blank, Ms. Grey.." The teacher mumbled, and kept going. Jean's thoughts began to drift to Kurt and Gambit. She smiled lightly. Kurt was discharged the previous night, but it was recommended that he take it easy and drink lots of water. He seemed to not really like all the attention sometimes, but he was adjusting well. Gambit, on the other hand, had to stay for another day or two, much to his displeasure.  
  
"Mr. Summers, I am surprised at you!" Jean looked up. The teacher was standing next to Scott, and he looked absolutely sick.  
  
"The is the biggest grade for this week, and you don't have it?"  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"I'm shocked." The teacher moved past. Jean tried not to laugh, suddenly remembering the little 'theft' she and Alex pulled off a few weeks ago.  
  
Scott looked back at her. She sighed and shook her head. 


	35. Picnic *End*

Gambit sighed and looked over at Rogue.  
  
"Are you finished yet?"  
  
"Hang on.." The group was seated in a large field in the middle of a large park near Xavier's institute. Currently Rogue was signing Gambit's cast.  
  
"So, are you happy to be out, Gambit." Jean asked as Rogue finished signing.  
  
"Yes! Man, I never want to see that place again.." Kurt laughed as he shifted, his leg giving him trouble.  
  
"So, now what?" Alex asked as the group fell silent.  
  
"I don't know, but, I kind of like this.." Rogue said, stretching out onto her back.  
  
"Ja, it's nice and quiet.." Kurt agreed.  
  
"Hey, Peter!" The group turned their heads as Alex waved Peter over.  
  
"Hey guys!" He said happily, his camera around his neck. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much,"  
  
"Relaxing.."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm getting ready to go on a field trip with my class.."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"The museum. We're going to see some genetically altered spiders, or something like that." Peter beamed.  
  
"Sounds cool,"  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
"Mr. Parker! Let's go!" Peter turned as his teacher called.  
  
"Ok! Catch ya later guys!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Have fun, Peter!"  
  
"I feel bad for him," Kitty sighed. "He's a nice guy, he's good looking, but people are afraid to be friends with him because he's so smart."  
  
"Well, I've got a feeling that one day everyone will want to be his friend..." The group looked over at Jean.  
  
"You know how it is! The smart, geeky one's always end up marrying the drop- dead-gorgeous supermodels!" Alex laughed.  
  
"You hear that Kurt?" Gambit snickered. "There's hope for you yet!" Kurt groaned.  
  
"And who're you to talk?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't know me, I followed you home from the movies." 


End file.
